1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a haptic panel and a display apparatus having the haptic panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a haptic panel representing tactile information and thermal information, and a display apparatus having the haptic panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional display apparatus mainly provides an image and a sound which are related to visual and auditory senses. Meanwhile, haptic displays capable of representing tactile and thermal senses matching the image displayed thereon have been in increasing demand.
A conventional haptic display apparatus generally includes an additional haptic device which is provided independently from the display panel, and thus the compatibility between the display panel and the haptic device was not satisfactory.
In addition, because the haptic device was controlled independently from the display panel, the operation of the haptic device was not sufficiently associated with the operation of the display panel.
Furthermore, there is a need for a haptic device capable of realizing/creating/representing multiple senses, for instance, tactile and thermal senses on a single haptic device so that various senses can be provided to a user.